A. This invention pertains to a card design and process used to identify the rental and availability of video cassette motion pictures and video cassette recorders.
B. Prior to the invention the method used consisted of acutual tape boxes which come in various sizes and shapes and are used to indicate availability for sale or rental of video cassettes.
The actual physical box or sleeve is utilized by placing it on a grooved shelf and either removing the box leaving an empty shelf or by placing a sticker on the box showing whether the cassette is or is not available.
C. The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of prior art by providing smaller area needed for display as well as a process whereby a customer can quickly determine whether a particular video movie cassette is available or sold or rented out.